


The Right Kind Of Wrong

by lexia4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexia4/pseuds/lexia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the enemy. He reminded himself of that every day. Yet he couldn't be free of her, wouldn't let himself be free of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind Of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

It was wrong. He knew that much at least. It's just she was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. A temptation he had to give in to.

She was the enemy. He reminded himself of that every day. Yet he couldn't be free of her, wouldn't let himself be free of her.

He sometimes tortured himself with thoughts of his friends' reactions. He could almost feel the disgust and revulsion dripping off them. Could see the pain, the betrayed looks in their eyes. A life with her would be a life of hate.

They all thought she was insane – had lost her mind way before Azkaban could screw around with it even more. It was just an act – he knew that now. He couldn't see any traces of madness in her cool gaze. Grey irises glinted like silver under perfectly arched brows. The hints of a smile on her lips.

They met in secret as often as possible - late nights and carefree weekends. He craved to see her, to touch her, to hear her ringing laugh.

He loved her. That he was sure of. He was pretty certain that she loved him too. They could never properly be together though, even if they both did survive this sorry excuse for a war.

It seemed he was doomed to a life of loneliness. A life of never getting what he wanted even if too him it seemed so right. No one would ever accept their love or him if it came to that.

He often dismissed thoughts like that not wishing to dwell on the what-could-be's, rather wanting to live in the moment. Embrace the love he has and be grateful.

Mostly he won't let himself feel guilt. After all, why should you be ashamed of the life you lead? Why can't you take love where you find it? Why can't people be more accepting? Isn't that what led this war to originate to begin with?

He loves her. And for now, that is enough.


End file.
